Mission Happiness
by Crystal93
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga might have dangerous missions, but  Mikan Sakura might just have the most scary ones.  Beta by : Eclipse du Coeur


**Note** : This is the english version of "3 plans to make Natsume Happy".

**Author's Note**: I'm still alive, I guess. I'm sorry I can't update my story "The Prince and The Maid". Many things came and I don'† know when I'll be able to update it maybe the next day or next month or maybe next year. But I promise I will finish it as well as my other story in Indonesian.

For now I will give this oneshot xD

**Disclaimer** : I never and will never own it.

**Τнäиκ чöü Eclipse Du Coeur for beta-ing my story :)**

**A Note from Eclipse Du Coeur : **Hello! Thank you for reading Crystal's story. Let's support her and drop a review, okay? Can you drop a review to my story that I entered to a contest, too? It's entitled "A Promise To Keep". Thank you so much.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Mission Happiness**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Mikan POV**

I narrowed my eyes at the boy in front of me, taking note of his tired eyes and tensed shoulders. Lately, his sour mood have been affecting all of us, and we've been threading dangerous grounds around him. He would snap at someone who spilled juice at least ten meters away from him, and the poor victim would run away with a burning head.

"What..what should I do for him?" I muttered, knowing I need to do something for him. If not for my sake, I know the class needs it.

"My last resort is to ask either Hotaru or Ruka, but if it's Hotaru, her Baka Gun is a no no for me. If I ask Ruka, he will just smile at me, I knew it," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Sigh.

**Next Morning**

I smirked. I didn't catch enough sleep last night, thinking of a way to help the jerk, Natsume Hyuuga. Three plans. That's how much I did. I came up with three amazing plans. For me, I think it's brilliant.

PLAN A

Plan A needed me to make him a homemade food, literally. Dormmade, I mean. So I went to central room to buy all the foodstuff I needed, and then, headed to the boy's dorm since I have no choice but to cook at Natsume's special star room, having a kitchenless room, unfortunately.

I knocked, and when no answer came, I put my spare key in the keyhole. The key, serving as a special reward that comes by being his girlfriend, he says. Though, I only use it when I thought no one's in his I entered, Natsume was sleeping on his king size bed, looking like a tired king, no less. Walking slowly, I tried my best not to wake him up from his slumber. He needed it.

Preparing all I need, I started slicing the vegetables and frying the chicken but then everyone knows that I really suck in the kitchen, and I wondered why I even thought about this plan. In the end, I ended up burning all of it. Smoke fled everywhere in his room, and the worst was, Natsume awoke from his sleep.

"Oh, no... What should I do now? For sure, Natsume will be furious!" I panicked.

Right, I was.

"Pol-ka-dot," he hissed and shot a glare at me.

Nervously, I turned and stared at him. "Y.. Yes?" I asked. Usually, calling me that wretched nickname would annoy me but this time, it was not my right to complain.

"What are you doing here? Did you plan to burn my room?" he asked with fury eyes.

I could only bow my head and hear his anger. After all, he couldn't be angry with me for more than 5 minutes. I smiled inwardly.

My smile faded right away.

Plan A failed...

PLAN B

Now, Plan B should commence. Last time, I failed because I couldn't cook or even step in the kitchen unharmed. So this time, I will do everything he'd order me. I wouldn't even be angry if he'll dare call me Polka or Idiot or Baka or Stupid.

Smiling, I started the plan.

When he asked me to go with him to central town to buy his manga, I agreed instantly. I didn't miss the weird looks he directed at me.

"Strawberries, Howalons?" he asked after he bought tha manga.

"Of course," I replied and beamed at him.

"Polka, look up," he directed.

When I looked up, nothing was there so I turned to him. His eyebrows furrowed. I knew it, he was just trying to annoy me. Hah!

Then, we went to buy a box of howalon.

Up until now, I never showed my anger at him, though every now and then, he would mutter an annoying nickname that he knows would send me screaming profanities at him. Seeming tired, he changed our direction to a cafe saying he felt hungry.

Suddenly, he asked "Polka, what's your problem?"

I looked up at him, confused.

"You.." he started, trying to form the right words. "Why didn't you react at all? Forgot to wear something?" he remarked while smirking.

A nerve threatened to pop.

"Uhm, nothing" I managed to say, but my brain yelled differently "Doesn't you know that I kept my temper in check until now so I wouldn't shout at you?"

Finally, we arrived at the cafe, but unfortunately, the cafe was closed.

"****!" he grumbled, meaning he's really hungry by now.

I looked at the box I was holding, and considered to offer him. "Do you want some?" I mumbled with heavy heart. Inside my heart was crying waterfalls.

He looked at my face, surprised with my attitude. "Stupid polka, why offer when you're unwilling? I don't want to eat it that way, idiot!" he reprimanded.

I couldn't hold my anger anymore. "You should thank me because I offered you my precious howalon, jerk!" I snapped.

"Finally, back to your usual self," he smirked, teasing me. "POL-KA," he emphasized.

"Natsume, you're stupid!" I yelled at him, but his smirk never wavered.

Plan B failed.

Stopping suddenly, I realized I felt right when I argued with him. I actually liked and enjoyed it. Reaching his hand,I smiled, and to my joy, he smiled at me, too.

PLAN C

Plan A and B failed. So, this would be the last Plan. The plan was to give him time to rest by trying my best not to disturb him.

So here are the plans :

First, I'll sit beside Hotaru instead of him from now on. That way, he would have more time to sleep. Second, I would ask Ruka to leave Natsume alone and lastly, I would refuse if he asks me to go to his room.

Usually every morning, I would go to his room and wake him up, but now, I didn't.

I would let him rest today.

So, here I was, walking alone to my class. Somehow, I felt sad and lonely. Opening the door, I went inside and greeted everyone.

"Good Morning," I said, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Some replied back, and by the looks in their eyes, I knew they wondered why I didn't come with Natsume. Some even asked if I have broken up with him, and I thought, maybe they wanted to become his girlfriend. Already knowing that, I didn't bother to answer.

I walked toward Hotaru, and put my bag beside her.

"Why are you here? I thought your seat is beside Natsume," she asked with her usual stoic face. Not long after, she shot her baka gun at me. Ruka looked at me, expecting an answer.

"He wouldn't come today," I muttered.

Hearing it, Ruka slumped back down to his seat.

Suddenly, the door opened, showing Natsume's annoyed face. I was shocked. "He woke up. Wow, I never thought Natsume could wake up without me," I thought. I haven't realized Natsume's dangerous aura until he approached my seat.

"You said Natsume wouldn't come today," Hotaru pointed out.

"He..he..I thought that, too," I said instead. I thought that because I didn't wake him up today.

"Why you didn't wake me up?" he asked sternly.

"Well.." I racked my brain for a good reason, but nothing good came to my brain.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you sitting beside her?" he pointed out.

"What's wrong with that, Hyuuga?" Hotaru glared at him, and a glaring contest began. I stood like a statue, couldn't speak nor think and wishing for the bell to ring.

Fortunately, the bell rang.

"Saved," I thought.

Settling on their seats, the class began.

When I looked back at Natsume, I noticed that he didn't sleep at all. He didn't look better as I planned either. In fact, he looked worse, and he was in a bad mood all day. He even glared at me every second, and when I refused to go with him, he looked really scary.

"I better leave him alone this time," I just thought.

**In the evening**

"I have left him alone today. I guess he'd already had his sleep under the Sakura Tree," I thought as I smiled. "I'm going to check if he's okay now."

When I came, I saw Natsume sitting on a branch of the tree, looking a lot worse than before. He didn't sleep. I guess my plan have failed.

Worried, I walked up to him and looked up. "Natsume," I called.

When he noticed me, he sent me a glare. "What do you want now, Polka? Are you satisfied ignoring me all day?" he snapped.

Surprised, nothing would come out of my lips.

"Do you want to break up with me?" he continued, his voice lowered with sadness.

"What! Of course not!" I replied instantly. "Oh God! Please, don't make Natsume break our relationship," I thought sweating.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then why? Why did you ignore me?" he asked.

"I-I..I just want to give you time for yourself," I answered honestly, looking up at him.

"What? For what?" he raised his voice and stared at me with unbelieving eyes.

"I thought you are tired after doing missions so.." I left my word hanging.

"Don't tell me you've been avoiding me because of that?" he grumbled. "Idiot."

"What? I did that for your sake," I snapped back, annoyed by his response.

"Polka, I always thought you're an idiot, but now, you proved me wrong," he said as he looked at me.

"Finally, you realized that I'm brilliant," I said proudly, hands akimbo.

He shook his head.

"You are not an idiot, and certainly, you are not brilliant. In fact, you don't even have a brain," he said matter-of-factly. "All you did is pointless."

"I'm not stupid. I did that for you, yet you call me stupid?" I gritted my teeth.

He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me. "Polka, if you want to make me happy, you'll just have to do one thing," he said with his usual stoic face, but his eyes told differently.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Just give me your left ring finger," he said as he walked away.

"My left ring finger? What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at my ring finger. It was a while before I realized what he meant.

"Stupid Natsume!" I yelled and then smiled warmly.

"No need to tell me that. Giving it is my dream," I murmured.

**Leave a review please :)**


End file.
